


Sight

by Bitterblue



Series: Awakenings [3]
Category: Old Kingdom - Garth Nix, Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A third Abhorsen/OB crossover, set separate from and kind of inbetween the others. Kira wakes up, and knows today is the day she Sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight

She knows when she opens her eyes that this will be the morning.

Kira dresses slowly, distracted and dreamy, and leaves the shared bedchamber without a backward glance. She slides into her usual seat at breakfast, but her mother—usually reliable as a meal-time companion even if she  _does_  have plenty of work otherwise—is absent; her strange, dark hair makes her easy to find among the crowd of them, usually. But, then, the crowd of them is  _less_ , today. More than the Nine have been called.

No one comes to give her the moonstone circlet she is so sure is due.

She trudges to her lessons with the other girls, confusion weighting her steps so that she lags behind. Eight is early. Eight is  _very_  early. Eight is certainly too early to be upset even if she could have  _sworn_  it was the Sight, not just a dream. Her vision of a woman in the Abhorsen's coat—though not, she thinks, the woman who is ( _was?_ ) the Abhorsen she had met once when she was small—and a taller passenger, cramped into one of the royal paperwings was brief but clear. It happened just after she woke but before she had moved. She's  _certain_. But eight is early, and maybe she's wrong.

Mrs S says something, and Kira realizes with a start it was her name. She mumbles an apology, trying to work out where in the lesson they were. But Mrs S looks as distracted as she feels, and a mumbled apology is enough. She tries to concentrate.

No one comes, and more adults go.

Lunch is an uneasy affair, mostly children as almost every Sighted Clayr is called away. Kira picks at it listlessly, though this does at least explain where her mother is. After, they scatter when it becomes clear that even their teachers have joined the Watch for the day, finding disused classrooms to play in or fetching books or toys from the long hall that serves as their bedchamber.

Sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, Kira closes her eyes and tries to See.

Nothing, and no one, comes.

She works for a little while on her schoolwork, then flips through the book she has borrowed from the library. The time for dinner comes and goes; Kira stays on her bed to read. The sourness of disappointment has left her without much of an appetite.

A figure standing quietly by her bed startles her, though she relaxes when it is her mother with her strange dark hair and strange dark eyes—she couldn't guess how long she has been standing quietly, but there is a fond smile playing at the edges of Sarah's mouth that draws an answering smile out of Kira. "Sorry, I didn't want to startle you, baby. Could you come with me, please?" Kira sits up, frowning as she sets the book aside. Sarah crouches by her bed to be closer to eye-level; something glints in her mother's hand. She follows Kira's gaze, and then smiles again, broadly. "I know this isn't how it's  _done_ , but we Saw something big and you just got overlooked a little bit. I'm sorry I wasn't here this morning to do it properly." She offers the circlet, and Kira lets her put it on her hair before leaning in close and hugging her.

"Okay. But are you  _still_  Seeing?"

Sarah looks worried, a little distracted. "Yeah, we are, which is why they finally let me leave to come give you this. We could use another person, and everyone else is already there."

She didn't anticipate  _this_ , joining the Watch on her first day as an adult Clayr.

"Don't worry about your clothes—we'll get you new ones tomorrow."

The walk is silent, Kira gripping her mother's hand and trying to sort through her jumble of thoughts.  _Not a mistake. Was the Sight. Overlooked. Something big. I_ Saw _something big. Maybe the same thing. Probably not. They Saw me, too._

They slip inside the chamber as quietly as possible, though a pair of dark heads at the back of the crowd turn and both smile—her aunts, her mother's sisters, with the same strange not-Clayr hair. But all three are Sighted, and all three are here, and they look  _proud_. She slips between them, taking Beth's hand and then Helena's, her mother's hands on her shoulders.

Someone came, after all.

Kira Sees.


End file.
